Popping Jellies
by Supersilver46
Summary: During a normal day at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are working together in class when a potion blows up in Draco's face. Now he's calling himself the Dark Prince and seems to think that Hermione is his future wife, Harry isn't acting right either, and wants...her. Hogwarts is about to get a lot strange
1. Accident

"Class I want you to know that the potion we are working on today is very dangerous," Professor Snape said to the crowd of idiots who would no doubt get blown up by their own stupidity. "I am aware that today is Valentine's day, and so I will be teaching you a potion to counteract a love potion that certain...admirers may give you."

The class all turned their attention to Harry who sunk in his seat after receiving too much attention.

Snape cleared his throat, "Regardless, if done incorrectly this potion may have devastating consequences and-"

"Hem, hem." Professor Umbridge hemed from her seat next to Professor Snape, "I'm sure the students are well aware of the dangers of potion making, there's no need to inform them about everything, is there?"

Professor Snape sighed, "Professor I would appreciate it if you would stop interrupting my class," Snape said, "But I suppose you're right, if they've done the assigned reading then they should already know of the consequences."

"Well then? Get to work!"

Hermione sighed as she was partnered with Draco, while Harry and Ron were paired together. Working with the blond git was a nightmare, he seemed to be determined to ignore her advice as he worked on the potion

"Draco, you are aware we're supposed to be working together, right?" Hermione asked. "Professor Snape isn't going to pass our potion if you're the one who's doing all the work."

"Quiet Granger," Draco snapped, "I know what I'm doing."

Hermione sighed and looked off to the side, she knew that Snape would probably give Draco points while at the same time he'd take points away from her. The man was biased like that, and she figured that was probably what Draco was counting on.

Boom!

Suddenly, Harry was sent flying into the air, while Ron ducked under the table for cover.

"What did I tell you Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled, as he marked down Harry's potion as a failure, "Weasley hurry up and bring him to the infirmary, oh and 75 points from Gryffindor for endangerment."

Ron scowled at Professor Snape before he carried Harry out of the room. Hermione saw Draco snicker out of the corner of her eye,

"That wasn't funny you know." Hermione said, "He could have been really hurt."

"I'm counting on that." Draco snickered, which made Hermione want to punch him in the face like she did back in her third year. Draco reached for another ingredient and prepared to pour it into the potion before Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, you shouldn't put too much of salt into the potion," Hermione said, "The book clear says that-"

"Do you ever shut up Granger?" Draco rhetorically asked, "I know what I'm doing, I'm not stupid like Potter."

"Well it doesn't look like you know," Hermione said, "If you did you wouldn't even be using that ingredient."

"Granger I've watched my father make this potion many times," Draco said, "And he's always used this ingredient, I'm pretty sure he knows much more about potions than a mudblood like you."

Hermione was stunned by the insult that Draco had casually said in class, she turned to see if Professor Snape had heard, but he was off at another desk barking orders at a nervous Neville. She turned back around to see that Draco had already dropped the ingredient into the potion, which quickly took on a green color and it started to come to a boil.

"Draco I don't think that was the right thing to do." Hermione said as she began to back away from the potion that was bubbling to the surface.

"Granger I thought I told you to-"

Hermione ducked for cover as the potion exploded in Draco's face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"80 points from Gryffindor for being a coward." Snape drawled as he walked over to Hermione and Draco's desk, "Hurry up and take him to the infirmary Granger, or I'll take another 80 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione stood up and picked Draco up from the floor, she was surprised at how light he actually was as she left the class and carried him to the infirmary...

.

.

.

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted her before frowning when he saw who was in her arms, "Why are you carrying Draco?"

"Well the idiot didn't listen to me and he blew himself up," Hermione said as she dumped Draco on one of the beds, "How's Harry?"

"He still hasn't woken up yet." Ron sighed as he looked at his best friend, "Madame Pomfrey said that she's going to try and see what medicine will help him wake up."

"Oh." Hermione said as she sat on a chair next to Draco's bed. "Well this year has been a mess, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I'm surprised Umbridge didn't want Snape to talk about the potion."

"She probably wants to use it as a way to show that Snape is an awful teacher," Hermione said, "And that Dumbledore is a horrible employer if he hired someone like Snape."

"Hey, maybe she'll get Snape fired," Ron smirked, "That would be the one thing I'd love to see her do."

"Ugh..."

Hermione and Ron turned around to see that Draco was starting to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes before he sat up in the bad. He looked dazed and confused as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Hermione.

"You..." Draco trailed off as he stared at Hermione. "It's you..."

Suddenly, Draco smiled as he leapt off the bed and hugged Hermione, "I can't believe that it's you!"

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Hermione shouted.

"Oi, get off her Malfoy!" Ron growled as he stood up and tried to pry Draco off the struggling Hermione. Eventually the two managed to pry Draco off of her, and he fell to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hermione shouted.

"Huh? Is it so wrong to hug one's fiancé?" Draco asked.

"Fiancée?!" Ron choked out.

"Yes, she's my fiancée," Draco said to Ron before he turned back to Hermione and grabbed her hand, "Arly my love, what do you say we ditch this old castle and go back home?"

Hermione pulled her hand away from Draco and glared at him, "First off, my name is Hermione, not 'Arly'," Hermione said. "And second, I'm not your fiancée you creep."

"Ah, my fiancée I truly missed our banter," Draco said, "But you cannot resist the Dark Prince for long!"

"Muwahahaha!" Draco laughed maniacally as he left the room.

"...What was that about?" Ron asked after a few minutes had passed, "It was like he was an entirely different person."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the potion." Hermione said as she rubbed her hand, "That was so weird..."

"Oh hey he left something." Ron said as he picked up a card that Draco had dropped and read the contents that were inside, "I'll be seeing you real soon my fiancée, love Dark Prince. P.S, tell that red headed buffoon that his days are numbered."

Ron frowned, and Hermione couldn't help but sigh, hopefully things wouldn't get any weirder than they already had...


	2. The Dark Prince's Advances

"You know it's strange," Ron said as he and Hermione walked to their potions class. It had been a few days since the accident, and Harry still hadn't woken up after his accident. Hermione was worried that something serious must be going on with Harry, but Madam Pomfrey said that Harry was as fit as he could be, even though he was unconscious. He had needed to get some stitching done after his former scar had been blown off during the explosion, Dumbledore and Professor Snape had seemed rather relived once they learned of this, and now the two of them were waiting for Harry to wake up so they could be the famous 'golden trio' once more.

"What's strange?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't really seen Malfoy around since the day of the accident," Ron said, "Do you think he's up to something?"

"I don't know Ron," Hermione said, "He seems determined for me to be his 'fiancée'."

"Yeah, I wonder what's up with him?" Ron asked, "Calling himself 'The Dark Prince', really how childish do you have to be to come up with a name like that?"

The two of them finally managed to make it to their potions class on time. As they got their things ready, Ron decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said as he tried to act casually, "Do you want to be my partner today?"

"Oh, I'd l-"

"Sorry, but my fiancée is working with me today." Hermione and Ron turned to see Draco entering the classroom. "So why don't you work with some other loser, peasant?"

"What'd you say Malfoy?!" Ron shouted as he stormed up to Draco.

"I said work with some other loser, peasant." Draco said, "What, have you suddenly lost the ability to understand your own language?"

"Why you-"

"Stop Ron," Hermione said, "You don't want to get into a fight, what if Professor Snape sees you?"

"Yes peasant listen to my fiancée, she's much smarter than you." Draco taunted.

Hermione frowned and glared at Draco. "First, I'm not your fiancée." Hermione said, "Second, why would I want to work with someone like you, who insults me and my friends just because you don't like them."

"Well I-" Draco stuttered, and it was in that moment when Professor Snape stepped into the room. He looked at the three of them with an eyebrow raised,

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked, "Class has already started, get to your seats."

Hermione sighed and sat at one of the tables, Ron went to sit next to her but he suddenly tripped and fell. Draco quickly sat next to her and smiled,

"Well it looks like it's you and me today, my love." Draco said before Ron shoved him out of the chair and glared at him.

"Oi Malfoy, when did she say she wanted to sit next to you?" Ron asked, "Go sit with one of your cronies and leave her alone."

Draco pushed himself off the ground and glared at Ron, "How dare you put your hands on me you peasant?!" he shouted.

"I'll do whatever I want Malfoy!" Ron shouted as he reached for his wand. Draco held his hand up, and suddenly Ron was sent flying through the air until he crashed into the wall.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled.

"Hmph, as if a lowly peasant like you could stand up to the Dark Prince." Draco said as he flipped his hair, "Now then my fiancée I-"

"Okay Neville, so the potion says to stir counterclockwise..." Hermione said to Neville who had taken the seat Draco and Ron had been in.

"What?!" Draco shouted, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Hermione turned to face Draco with half-lidded eyes, "Sorry but I think I'd rather work with someone who isn't annoying like you."

"Gah!" Draco took a few steps back before collapsing onto the ground,

"Annoying..." Draco muttered to himself as he spiraled into a pit of despair, "She thinks that I'm annoying..."

"Mr. Malfoy I am aware of the pain rejection can cause," Snape said, "But you will work in my class, choose a partner, now."

"Oh!" Daphne Greengrass practically leapt from her seat "I'll be his partner!"

"Wait, I thought I was your part-" Zabini was shoved out of his chair before hitting the ground, falling unconscious next to Ron.

"Dark Prince, please sit here!" Greengrass eagerly patted the seat next to her. As Draco trudged over to the seat, he looked at Greengrass who was staring at him with starstruck eyes.

"I've waited a long time for this day to arrive, Dark Prince." Greengrass said.

Draco blinked in confusion, "Who are you again?"

.

.

.

Professor Snape sighed as he watched Greengrass break into tears as Draco stomped on her fragile feelings with one solid blow. He suspected that the insanity that was unfolding right before his eyes was a result of the multiple mishaps that had happened a few days ago. Luckily, he was completely and utterly unaffected by the mishap which allowed him to work on an antidote that would hopefully fix everything, but he wasn't sure if some of the students would willingly offer themselves up as test subjects. Oh well, he would probably have to experiment on himself, otherwise he wouldn't make any progress in the wonderful field of SCIENCE!

"Where is she?!" suddenly Potter dashed into the room, the bandages were still wrapped around his skull and it looked like he hadn't seen the sunlight in days. Snape wasn't sure what potter was getting at, so he motioned for the boy to elaborate.

"She is the object of my desire!" Potter shouted, "She should be nearby-" Potter soon spotted Granger sitting next to Neville.

"There you are!" Potter shouted as he dashed over to Hermione, "Finally, today is the day when I will wrench out what's inside you!"

"...What?" Granger asked.

"You may feel like screaming my name once we're done," Potter continued, "But we'll shoot right past that to the climax!"

"...What?"

"Hey, I saw her first!" Draco shouted as he got out of his chair, "Don't you dare try to take my fiancée away from me!"

"Ha, your 'fiancée' will be coming with me!" Potter shouted back, "I need her body and her gifts!"

"How about we battle for it?!" Draco shouted.

"Let's, and when you're all sweaty and panting," Potter said, "Remember that it was the dark mage who thrusted his way to victory!"

Suddenly the sky opened up and multicolored jellies fell from the heavens. Snape blinked before he sighed and pulled out a bottle firewhiskey. Something told him that he was going to need it if he was going to get through today...


	3. Another Day

"Well then, this is a problem," Draco said to his goons who looked at him in confusion. "That dark mage is sure to interfere with my plans."

"Er, you mean Potter?" one of his goons said.

"Yes I mean Potter, do you know of any other dark mage?" Draco hissed at the goon who had spoken.

"Well there is-"

"Shut up."

The goon stopped talking and Draco paced back and forth as he muttered to himself. He stopped pacing and turned to face his goons,

"Which color do you think is better?" Draco said as he pulled out two boxes that held engagement rings, "Gold or silver?"

"Uh...gold?" One of Draco's goons said.

"Hmm..." Draco looked down at the rings and pondered for a short while before tossing the silver ring out the window.

"Gold it is then!"

…

Professor Snape sighed as he stirred his potion outside of the school. The potion he needed to make required him to make it outside in a very specific time frame and at a very specific climate. Luckily for him, winter was still showing its last signs of life before it gave away to spring, giving him just enough time to work on his potion.

Squeak

Professor Snape scowled in disgust as a squirrel munched away on an acorn a few feet away from his potion. This is why he hated working outside...

As Professor Snape prepared the last ingredient, which was stuffing from an old teddy bear, he didn't notice the falling ring until it was too late, and it had fallen into the potion.

"Oh no..."

...

Hermione sighed as she walked to her Defense class with Umbridge. Unfortunately, Ron was still unconscious after being thrown against the wall yesterday. She would have gone to class with Harry but...he'd been acting strange after waking up. Not to mention that he suddenly became a lot less tolerable to be around, especially since he had become a bit of a nuisance. As Hermione entered the classroom, she sat next to Neville, the only sane person she could talk to.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said, "Have you seen Harry?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Neville said, "I wonder where he went?"

"Yeah, by the way you haven't seen the 'Dark Prince' have you?" Hermione asked. Neville shook his head, and Hermione sighed in relief.

"Great, hopefully he doesn't show up today at all."

Umbridge walked into the room and sneered at Hermione before starting her lecture.

"Today class," Umbridge began, "We're going to learn about the dangers of multicolored jellies..."

For about an hour, Umbridge went on and on about how the jellies were destroying the natural ecosystem, how they disturbed Filch's work, and how they were an overall nuisance. Throughout the lecture, Hermione could feel someone watching her. She turned around to see that Greengrass was staring at her and clenching her quill with much more force than necessary.

"Now then class," Umbridge said, causing Hermione to turn around and face her least favorite teacher, "I expect you to write a thirty page-paper detailing what I just told you."

Everyone groaned, and Umbridge scoffed at their response.

"You students need to know the quality of hard work," Umbridge said, "Dumbledore and your other teachers may have spoiled you, but rest assured that I will not do the same."

"The only way I would even consider dropping your homework is if I was injured." Umbridge said as an explosion rocked the castle. Umbridge scowled and walked over to the window so she could shout at the idiots who were disrupting her class.

"Hey you!" Umbridge shouted, "What do you think you're-!" Umbridge got hit in the head by a piece of rubble, before she stumbled and collapsed on the ground.

"Uh..." One of the students spoke up, "Does this mean we don't have homework?"

…

"Heh heh," Harry chuckled to himself as he found a dark cave that would be perfect for his needs.

"Hey Harry, why are we here again?" Ron asked as Harry dragged him into the cave, "And how'd you wake me up so easily?"

"You see Ron, this will be my base of operations as I make my advances on Hermione," Harry said, "I intend to force myself onto her, so she has no choice but to give her magic up to me."

"Er, mate you know that sounds really...dirty." Ron said

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "I merely intend to have my way with her."

"...I don't think you're hearing the words that are coming out of your mouth."

"Regardless," Harry ignored Ron, "We need a plan, I'm not entirely sure how I can make this work..."

Harry then turned to Ron, "Ron, what's the best way to lure a girl like Hermione to a dark place?"

"I don't think I should tell you..." Ron said as he began to back away from Harry, "You sound like you're going to do something weird..."

"Hmm..." Harry thought to himself, "Perhaps I should show her my sword, maybe that will get her attention."

"Your sword?" Ron asked.

"Yes my sword, it's pretty long and thick," Harry said.

"Is it heavy?"

"No, it's pretty light, I make it a habit to lubricate it every night."

"Oh, now I see." Ron said as he took another step back.

Harry looked at Ron, utterly confused, "Don't you want to see my sword?" Harry asked.

"No, like I'd want to see something like that you pervert!" Ron shouted as he ran out of the cave.

"Wha?! I am not a pervert!" Harry shouted as he chased after Ron, "Get back here, or I'll jam my sword right up your-!

…

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stared blankly ahead of them as they looked at the person who was idly sitting in his chair.

"So..." Professor Snape said, "It appears that my experiment has gone awry."

"...I can see that." Dumbledore said as he looked at the mutated Professor who had been transformed into a cross of a teddy bear and a squirrel.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well I suppose I should get back to my classroom." Professor Snape said.

"Yes, I suppose you should." Dumbledore said. As soon as Snape left the room, Dumbledore began to gorge himself on as many lemon drops as he possibly could...


	4. The Day Continues

"Well look on the bright side Hermione," Neville said as the two of them left the classroom, "At least we got out of class early."

"Normally I wouldn't be looking forward to having a class end so soon but considering that it's Umbridge..." Hermione trailed off as she stopped walking. Neville stopped walking as well and looked at her in confusion.

"What's the matter Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione frowned and turned to face Daphne, who had been glaring at her during class.

"Excuse me but is there a problem?" Hermione asked, "You seem rather upset."

"Why did he choose you?!" Daphne shouted, "What do you have that I don't?!"

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked, though she had a sinking feeling that she already knew the answer to her question.

"I'm talking about the most handsome man to exist, the Dark Prince!" Daphne shouted, "Oh I wish he had decided to pick me as his fiancée..."

' _Your taste of men is rather pathetic.'_ Hermione thought to herself.

As Greengrass soon became lost in her daze of delusions, Hermione coughed to get the girl's attention.

"Well if that's all, how about we switch places?" Hermione said, "I'm sure that you two would be perfect together."

"Ah, how I wish I could..." Daphne sighed, "But he already has his sights set on you, unless..."

Greengrass looked at Hermione and started to mutter things under her breath, she then nodded and pointed at Hermione.

"Actually, how about we battle?" Daphne asked, "If I beat you, I get the Dark Prince all to myself!"

"You know, I'd be more than willing to give him up without getting into a fight." Hermione said, "So maybe we could talk this out like rational people?"

"Of course,...not." Daphne said, "I'm going to completely and utterly destroy you, then maybe Sa-I mean- the Dark Prince will pay attention to me!

"You're really eager about this..." Hermione said, "What _do_ you see in him anyway?"

"Shut up Granger," Daphne said as she flipped her hair, "Let's battle!"

….

Dumbledore didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. He managed to keep his face as a blank as could be as he turned over the new information he had gotten. He decided to start with the 'good' information, luckily Harry would no longer be needed to get sacrificed to kill Voldemort. Somehow the explosion had destroyed Harry's scar, and the horcrux that clung to life was no more. Second, Harry was now...less than he used to be. On the bright side, Harry now had much more potential than he did before, on the downside the magic Harry now had was dark magic.

Dumbledore knew he shouldn't persecute the boy on that fact alone, Harry wouldn't be throwing Unforgivables around anytime soon. But there was still a seed of doubt in Dumbledore's mind, one he felt slightly ashamed for having. But he couldn't really be blamed, considering Harry's new goal for one of his friends.

"So Harry," Dumbledore began, "Can you please tell me why you chased Mr. Weasley all across Hogwarts?"

"He called me a pervert." Harry crossed his arms and glared at Ron who was seated next to him. "Which I'm not, by the way."

"You said you wanted to show me your 'sword'," Ron shot back, "The one that you lubricate every night."

"And what's wrong with that?" Harry asked, "Since we're both boys I'm sure you can revel in the pleasure of lubricating your sword."

"Ugh."

"Ahem, Harry don't you think your language needs some work?" Dumbledore asked, "You may rub people in the wrong way."

"I would never rub someone in the wrong way!" Harry shouted, "I'd be really gentle!"

Dumbledore sighed, and secretly stuck a few lemon drops in his mouth...

….

"Alright, just a little further to the right..." Draco said as his goons struggled to hang a painting of himself on the wall, "And a little to the left...perfect!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Theodore Nott said as he walked into the Slytherin common room. There were various photos of Draco on display, heart shaped pillows were everywhere, and there was an odd stench of perfume that hung in the air.

"Oh, I'm just getting this room ready for my date with Ar-Hermione." Draco said. "I plan to propose to her tonight, isn't that nice?"

' _I don't think she'd ever agree to marry you.'_ Nott thought, but he didn't say it out loud. He had seen what had happened to Weasley when he angered Malfoy. He wasn't stupid enough to do piss Malfoy off, now that Malfoy was the strongest out of everyone in Slytherin.

'... _even if he does use his power for stupid things,'_ Nott thought to himself, ' _I'm kind of curious_ _to see how this plan of his turns out.'_

"Hey Draco-" Nott began but Draco cut him off,

"You may address me only as the Dark Prince." Draco said.

"...fine, Dark Prince don't you think this room is a bit...tacky?" Nott continued.

"What did you say?"

"I-I mean if you went on a date with someone you wouldn't want to be in an environment like this," Nott quickly spoke when he saw Draco-the Dark Prince- narrow his eyes at him, "I mean why don't you take her out for a walk, or to Hogsmeade or something?"

"He's got a point there boss," Goyle said.

Draco frowned in thought before he looked up, "Alright then," Draco said, "Why don't you tell me more?"

….

"I can't believe I actually lost to you!" Daphne shouted as their game finally ended. Hermione sighed, the rules of the game were pretty simple, match four of the jellies of the same color and you'd get points. It was making chains to score many points that was the hard part, but she somehow managed to beat Greengrass...

' _Wait I didn't want to beat her, I wanted to lose!'_ Hermione thought to herself, she wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into her but once the two of them had started playing she'd gotten really competitive all of a sudden...

"Ah, to see my fiancée look so happy after securing a victory!" Hermione heard a voice say, and she turned to see that Draco was standing in the hallway. "It brings great joy to my heart!"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "And for the last time, I'm not your fiancée!"

"Ah well you see Hermione, I've put together a something special for today," Draco said, "You'll have to come to the forest to see it for yourself!"

"What did you do in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"That's a S-E-C-R-E-T!"

Hermione frowned and Draco laughed,

"See you soon, my love!" Draco said as he turned and walked away before he broke out into laughter..."


	5. Hey haven't we done this before?

"So what do you think Draco's 'surprise' is?" Neville asked Hermione as they stared at the spot Draco had been previously.

"Knowing him? It's probably something stupid and tacky." Hermione said. She looked out the window and blinked as she saw that it had suddenly started to rain. "Wasn't it sunny just a few minutes ago?"

"Huh, yeah it was..." Neville frowned, "The Daily Prophet didn't mention we would be having any rain today..."

"Ohohoho!" Daphne laughed, "Isn't it obvious, the Dark Prince must have summoned the storm!"

Hermione turned away from the window and raised her eyebrow, "As far as I know, there isn't a spell to summon the rain," she said, "Draco isn't powerful enough to do something like this on his own, he's human after all."

Daphne giggled after Hermione finished talking, which made Hermione feel a bit irritated, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Daphne said before she turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "But I better get going, I'd like to get some answers, and hopefully stop this storm."

…

Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his office, he idly fished around in his bowl of lemon drops and pulled one out. As he chewed on the sweet, he found that he couldn't get in the mood to act wise and experienced. He sighed again and looked out the window, the storm was still raging on and the trees swayed as the wind moved them back and forth. The storm seemed rather...convenient, he could sense that the storm wasn't natural which put his nerves on edge.

Then there was the matter of the 'visitor' now sitting in his room, who also put his nerves on edge.

"Really, he's doing this again?" His visitor said, "Talk about a lack of originality!"

"I suppose this means he's attempted this in the past?" Dumbledore asked his 'visitor' "And it ended in failure like all of his other plans?"

"Correct! Way to state the obvious old man!" his visitor said. "You know I was there that day, the two of us had a blast together!"

"Of course, if things had gone as planned it would have even been bigger blast," his visitor continued, "But eh, things didn't work out in the way I thought they would."

"And what would have happened if you had succeeded?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's a S-E-C-R-E-T!"

"..."

"Hey don't give me that frowny face," His visitor said, "You'll get more wrinkles to add to what you already have."

"E-"

"Anyway, I'm bored now, so I think I'm going to go watch to see what happens," his visitor said, "See you later old man!"

Dumbledore's visitor left in a flash, leaving him alone in his office. Dumbledore sighed as he sat back down at his desk and looked out the window. Hopefully, this storm wouldn't cause too much damage...

…

Harry Potter sighed, he'd asked around for Hermione, but no one had seen her after her last class with some Professor named Umbridge. For some reason though, they weren't exactly happy to tell him anything, though he had no idea why. Ron had been avoiding him after the headmaster had let them go, and Harry couldn't bring himself to chase after the redhead, there was only one person he wanted to force himself upon today after all.

He saw a familiar flash of red hair as he pushed through the crowd of students, and he assumed that it was someone related to Ron.

"Oi you!" Harry shouted, "Stop for a second I need to talk to you!"

Harry managed to push himself through the students until he reached the redhead,

"Ah, you're female!" Harry shouted.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Yes I am, you are a master at observation Harry."

"Why thank you!" Harry shouted, "But that wasn't what I wanted to say."

"Well then, get on with it."

...The girl seemed really cross with him, had he done something to offend her? Harry tried to think back on it, but he came up with nothing. He shook his head and tried to focus,

"Have you seen a young girl, she's about five feet, has brown hair that needs to be combed..."

"You mean Hermione?" The girl asked.

"Yes, her!" Harry shouted.

"Why do you want to find her?" The girl asked.

"Because she's my desire!"

"...Are you sure that's something you should be shouting out for everyone to hear?"

"Argh, I messed up." Harry internally cursed at himself, "I mean her power is my desire, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Her power?"

"Yes, the very thing that's inside her, I need it!" Harry shouted.

"...Ron was right, you really have become a pervert." The girl said before she turned and walked away in disgust.

"Hey I'm not a pervert!" Harry shouted, "Just because I want to get inside a girl doesn't mean-"

Harry facepalmed, "I mean I want what's inside her, I mean I want her power and..." he blinked to see that the girl had already gotten a considerable distance away from him. "Hey wait! You still haven't told me where she's gone!"

Harry sighed, "Yet another girl I need to chase down..." He shrugged, "But I accept the challenge, no matter how long you try to resist, I will have my way with you in the end!"

…

"Muwahahaha!" Draco laughed as he stood on the balcony of his castle. He held a telescope in his hand and was currently looking into the forest to see if he could spot his fiancée. "I know this is the second time I've done this, but I'm sure this time it will all pan out!"

"Hey Draco, could you stop laughing for a few seconds and help us?!" Theodore shouted as he, Crabbe, and Goyle dragged another heart shaped decoration into the castle. "Your powers could be very useful you know!"

"I keep you around for a reason you know," Draco said from his spot on the balcony, "You do all the grunt work and I take all the credit, it's as simple as that."

"Well could we at least take a break, my arms are killing me!"

"Sure, fine take a five-minute break and then get back to work." Draco said.

"Five minutes?!" Theodore shouted and accidentally dropped the decoration on Goyle's foot. As Goyle howled in pain and the other two struggled to pull the decoration off his foot, Draco sighed as he looked through his telescope, everything was going exactly as planned...for the most part.


	6. Stage 1

"Ugh, I can't believe this," Hermione grumbled as she trudged through the forest, "He didn't even tell me where his 'surprise' is, the least he could do is put up a sign or two."

She pushed aside a few branches that were in her way as she stumbled through the forest, hoping that she'd be lucky enough to find the place on her first try. She sneezed and rubbed her nose, the rain wasn't making it an easier for her to get through the forest. At this rate, she'd undoubtedly catch a cold. She frowned, the one thing that was keeping her going was the possibility of punishing Malfoy for coming up with this stupid plan in the first place.

"Hello!"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard someone call out to her. She turned around to see that Lavender, who now had wings, horns, and a tail, was sitting on top of a tree branch, watching her every move.

"Um...hello Lavender," Hermione said as she looked up at the girl, "What are you doing up there?"

"Oh, I was just getting ready for the beauty contest the Dark Prince is holding in his castle," Lavender said, "I was just getting ready to head out when I saw you, and I thought I should say hello."

"Right...Lavender what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"Hm?" Lavender tilted her head, "What do you mean 'what happened to me?'"

"You have wings, and a tail!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh, I do?" Lavender looked down at herself, "I didn't even notice!"

"You didn't notice?!"

"Meh, why are you so freaked out?" Lavender asked.

"I'm a bit concerned that you aren't freaking out," Hermione bit her lip, "Hey, did the Dark Pr-I mean Draco- did he do that to you?"

"I don't know." Lavender shrugged, "Anyway I have to get going now, see you later!"

"Wait!" Hermione shouted, stopping Lavender from taking off, "Could you tell me how to get to his castle?"

"Mmm..." Lavender frowned and looked at Hermione, before nodding. "Oh, I see, you're going to the beauty contest too!"

"No I-"

"No wonder you're out here so early," Lavender continued, "You wanted to get to the contest before anyone else..."

"You're not listening to me I-"

"And that makes you my rival!" Lavender said as she leapt off the tree branch and landed in a crouch, "So let's battle!"

"Hold on, I just want to know where Draco's castle is so I can teach him a lesson." Hermione said, "I could care less about the beauty contest."

"You say that..." Lavender narrowed her eyes, "But what if you're lying?"

"I'm not lying." Hermione said.

"Well the way I see it, if you beat me in a Puyo Puyo battle I'll tell you how to get to his castle." Lavender said.

Hermione sighed, "There isn't any other way?"

"Nope!"

Hermione sighed again, "Fine let's..."

"Puyo battle!"

…

"Curses!" Harry shouted as he left the library, "She wasn't there either!"

Harry briefly considered punching the wall in frustration, but he reeled himself in at the last moment.

"Where could she have possibly gone?" Harry asked himself as he walked down the hall of the school, "She should still be here in the school...unless..."

"Well then I see you're as energetic as ever Harry." Harry heard a voice call out to him, and he turned to see yet another of Ron's family. The boy adjusted his glasses and peered down at Harry,

"From what Ginny told me, you're looking for someone." The boy said, "Though you seem to be doing a horrible job at finding them."

"Tch, so that girl's name is Ginny..." Harry scowled, "Who is she to divulge information about me?"

"Feeling pretty exposed, huh?" The boy smirked.

"Yes I feel rather naked now," Harry said, "But no matter, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well I know someone who knows where she is," the boy said, "I just wanted to know what your intentions were."

"My only intention is to finally get the girl I desire," Harry said, "I plan to make her give me all that she has as I suck out what's inside her."

"Ah, you see that's what I figured you wanted to do," the boy sighed, "Ginny was right, you really are a pervert."

" .not. !" Harry shouted, "I'm merely chasing her down, so I can drain her of her magic, that's it."

"Hmm, if you're chasing her down you must want to suck out more than her magic." the boy said.

"I've had enough of your false accusations!" Harry shouted. "To battle!"

"Ah, I see you're wound up and ready to go," the boy said, "Fine, but don't cry when I beat you."

"Ha, the only one crying will be you once I give you a good spanking!" Harry shouted.

"Ugh, you really are a huge pervert."

…

"Raining～"

"It's raining～"

"I can't go out because it's raining～"

Ginny sighed as she stared out the window. The storm had shown little to no signs of ever stopping, meaning that today's practice had been canceled. Which was a shame because she had really been looking forward to it.

"Are you thinking of picking up singing dear sister?" Ginny heard Fred say.

"With a voice as soothing as yours, I'm sure you have a career as a babysitter waiting for you." George said.

"Of course not, it's just a little hobby of mine." Ginny said.

"We could tell, the lyrics weren't exactly what we'd call 'inspired'." Fred said.

"Thanks for the feedback," Ginny sarcastically said, "By the way, what do you two want?"

"Oh nothing, we were just wondering about how your little meeting with Harry went," George said.

"Ah, well I found out that he's a natural born pervert," Ginny said, "So there's that."

"Yeah, looks like little Harry's changed for the worst," Fred said, "Though on the bright side he can be very entertaining."

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed and turned to look out the window, as her brothers left her alone, she muttered to herself, "I wonder how this day could get even stranger..."


	7. Stage 2

Lavender turned out to be really bad at playing Puyo Puyo, it was though she had never played the game at all. She basically stacked Puyos together at random in the hopes that she would eventually manage to get a chain. She rarely did, and when she did get a chain it usually ended up being pretty small. Hermione finished making her chain and placed the trigger Puyo in place, which caused a massive chain that guaranteed her win. Lavender panicked and tried to erase as many Puyo as she possibly could, but in the end too many garbage Puyo piled up, leading to Hermione's victory.

"No way..." Lavender pouted, "I can't believe I lost..."

"Well it happened," Hermione said, "So now could you tell me how to get to Draco's castle?"

Lavender stayed quiet for a brief few moments before shrugging, "You're going the right way," she said, "Just keep heading straight and you'll reach his castle in no time."

"Thank you." Hermione said and started to make her way to the castle when Lavender suddenly shouted at her to wait.

"Next time I'm not going to lose to you!" Lavender shouted, "And I'm definitely not going to lose to you in the beauty contest!"

Lavender then took off towards the castle, and Hermione sighed, hopefully she wouldn't run into any more annoyances on the way to Draco's castle...

…

"Ha ha!" Harry cheered as he won, "Like you stood a chance against me!"

"Well, looks like I lost..." the boy with the glasses said.

"You didn't just lose, I ravaged you in our game!" Harry shouted, "I suppose that you weren't prepared for your first time!"

"No, I admit that I haven't really gotten the chance to practice." the boy said, "Though I think you should be a little careful with your language, you might rub some people in the wrong way."

"I'd never rub anyone in the wrong way!" Harry shouted. "That would be completely disrespectful."

"You're completely hopeless..."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Nevermind, anyway you're looking for Hermione, right?" the boy asked.

"Of course, I've been telling you that since the beginning!" Harry shouted.

"Well, I heard from a friend of mine that she's in the forest," The boy said, "Apparently she's going to the Dark Prince's castle."

"His castle..." Harry frowned, "What does she want to do there?"

"Maybe she's getting married to the Dark Prince?"

"What?! That can't be, I need her more than he does!"

"Well then, you better get going, oh and here take this for protection." The boy said as he reached into his bag.

"I'll have to decline, I don't need protection," Harry said, "I'm perfectly fine with getting wet."

"Um, do you want to try that again?"

"What for? All I said is that I'm fine with getting wet."

"..."

"I should be going now," Harry said, "It's time to hunt down a young girl!"

…

"Muwhahaha!" Draco laughed as he stood on his balcony, "The storm makes me look pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, all you need now is a pipe organ and a cape," Nott said, as he rested on the ground, "That'll really draw in the ladies."

"Really?" Draco said as he turned to Nott.

"No."

"Well then I-"

"Hey!" Draco heard someone shout, he turned to see that the girl he had altered with his magic was flying towards his castle.

"Is the beauty contest starting yet?!" The girl shouted, unfortunately due to the storm Draco couldn't hear her clearly.

"What did she say?" Draco asked.

"I think she said 'Are the cuties there yet?'" Goyle said.

"Cuties?"

"Hey, could you stop the storm for a bit, I can barely fly!" the girl shouted.

"What?! I can't hear you!" Draco shouted.

"I think she said, 'Sound the horns, you're going to die.'" Goyle said.

"Hmm, well that's rude." Draco said as he held his hand out, "Well I suppose I should take her out now."

Lavender blinked as she saw the Dark Prince raise his hand, before she was struck by magic and she ended up plummeting to the ground...

"And that takes care of that." Draco said before he looked back to see that his minions were goofing off.

"Hey get back to work!"

…

Harry sighed, this rain was making it hard for him to see where he was going, which meant that the more he struggled, the further Hermione would get from him. "Well then, I guess I should pick a direction and start walking...hm?"

Harry frowned and looked up as he heard what sounded like someone screaming. Suddenly a girl crashed into the ground right in front of him, sending dirt into the air.

"Ugh, that really hurt..." The girl said as she pushed herself off the ground, "What was his problem, all I wanted to do was get to the beauty contest..."

"Hey you." Harry said, catching the girl's attention.

"Have you seen a young girl passing through here by any chance?" Harry asked.

"Oh hey Harry!" The girl shouted, "Well yeah I saw her pass through here, why do you ask?"

"Well you see, I'm tracking her down so I can get what I desire." Harry said.

"Oh? And that is?" the girl asked.

"I want...her power!" Harry shouted.

"Uh, that sounds really creepy..."

"I'm not creepy at all!" Harry protested, "I only want her body!"

"Ew, I never knew you were that much of a creeper Harry." the girl said, "Just for that I'm definitely not telling you where she went."

"Hey! I'm not a creeper!" Harry shouted, "Look why don't we battle, if I win you tell me where she's gone!"

"Fine then, but I don't plan on losing!" the girl shouted.

…

Hermione blankly stared ahead, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing right before her eyes.

"Hey now, what's with that look?" A fish that had arms and legs said, "You act like you've never seen a dancing fish before!"


	8. Stage 3

"Hey are you okay, you've been staring at me for so long that it's getting creepy..." The talking fish said to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and started asking the first few questions that came to mind, "Howareyouabletobreathonlandshouldn'tyoubedead,ohandwhatcausedyoutoevolvefromafishintoafishthathasarmsthatmakesnosenseand-"

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time!" The fish shouted, causing Hermione to stop mid sentence.

"Anyway, what's a young girl like yourself doing here?" The fish asked, "Don't you think this forest is a bit dangerous for someone like you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"I mean with that fishy castle up ahead, you should steer clear of this forest," The fish said, "The guy who owns it is rather shellfish, he's taken a whole bunch of my friends to his castle for a 'celebration'."

"I'm sorry that he did that," Hermione apologized, "I'm heading over to his castle right now to teach him a lesson."

"You?" The fish said, before it broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as her temper began to flare.

"It's nothing, I just remembered something from a century ago." The fish said, "Well if you're going to his castle, I wish you the best of luck!"

"Huh? You're not going to challenge me to a battle?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I learned the hard way what'll happen if I stand in your way Arle." The fish said.

"Um, my name isn't Arle, it's Hermione."

"Whoops, that was coraless of me," The fish said, "I should've asked for your name."

"It's Hermione."

"Nice to meet you Hermione, my name is Suketoudara!"

...

"Yet another match I've won!" Harry shouted.

"Ugh, I lost twice in one day..." Lavender pouted.

"Now then, which way did Hermione go?" Harry asked, "I need to catch up to her before she gets to the Dark Prince's castle."

"Uwah, you're so mean!" Lavender shouted, "Fine, she went that way...I think."

"You think?!" Harry shouted, "I thought you knew where she was!"

"Well that was before I got hit with lightning!"

"Curses, I shouldn't have forced myself on you in the hopes you would tell me new information," Harry frowned and thought for a few moments, "Hmm, I suppose if I head to the edge of the forest, I should reach the castle eventually..."

"Well that's where the castle is..." Lavender said before she sneezed.

"Ah, I see that you require protection!" Harry shouted, "Perhaps that make you feel a little better?"

"Wh-what do you mean by protection?!" Lavender backed away from Harry, "Are you thinking of doing something naughty?!"

"No, I'm merely offering you protection so you don't get wet," Harry said, "It would be an inconvenience if you weren't prepared for your first time."

"S-stay away from me!" Lavender shouted before she flew away from Harry.

Harry sighed, "Why does everyone run away from me?"

...

Dumbledore blankly stared at Professor Umbridge as she played with the cat puppet she had in her lap.

"Could you please explain yourself again," Dumbledore said, "I am afraid I don't quite understand what you're saying."

"Ugh, are you deaf old man?!" Umbridge's cat puppet said, "We've explained this about a dozen times already!"

"Now, now," Umbridge said to her puppet, "It's only natural that the Headmaster would be rather confused at this turn of events."

"Ugh, you're giving him too much leeway, nyan." the puppet said.

Dumbledore wasn't sure how she was doing it, but she somehow managed to make the puppet talk without moving her mouth at all. Ventriloquism was a skill he would never understand, and didn't want to understand.

"You see headmaster, applying as a teacher here was a way for Minister Fudge to keep an eye on you and Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, "I apologize for deceiving you."

"You are forgiven?" Dumbledore asked, partially to himself as Umbridge continued,

"I understand you may not trust me, but I feel I should tell you this," Umbridge said, "Recently Lucius Malfoy has been searching for a specific prophecy, one I'm sure you remember."

Dumbledore's heart stopped for a brief few moments as he realized exactly what Lucius, or rather Voldemort, was looking for.

"Luckily, after I awoke I traveled to the Department of Mysteries and I took the prophecy," Umbridge said. She then looked down at her puppet cat, "Popoi, if you would?"

"One prophecy coming up, nyan!" Umbridge's cat puppet tilted its head back and retched out a glass ball that held Harry's prophecy. It was also somehow covered in cat drool.

"Thank you Dolores." Dumbledore said as he reached for the prophecy with the sleeve of his clothes.

"Oh, you should thank Popoi too, he was the one who managed to hide it from the guards." Umbridge said.

"Er, thank you Popoi..." Dumbledore said.

"You're welcome, nyan!"

"Well is there anything else you wanted to tell me about Dolores?" Dumbledore asked.

"If it's alright with you Headmaster, I would like another chance to teach here," Umbridge said, "With no strings attached this time."

"You seem repentant enough, and you did risk your career..." Dumbledore said, "I don't see why I shouldn't offer you a second chance."

Umbridge bowed to him, "Thank you Headmaster," She said before she left the room.

Dumbledore sighed, who knew he could have an actual conversation with Umbridge. He fished around in his bowl for lemon drops, he felt a migraine coming on...

...

"Malfoy!" Voldemort shouted from his dark cave of evilness, "Is there a reason you have been unable to do one simple thing?!"

"S-sorry my lord, but I was unable to-"

"Crucio!"

As Lucius writhed in pain on the ground, Voldemort turned to his most faithful spy, Severus Snape. Who was currently mixing potions together, completely ignoring everything that was going on around him.

"Severus, why didn't you inform me that Potter had his scar blown off?!" Voldemort shouted.

"Oh that?" Severus said, "I didn't think it was necessary."

"You didn't..." Voldemort grit his teeth before shouting, "Crucio!"

The spell harmlessly hit Severus, who raised his eyebrow, "You know you've already tried that before," he said, "My mind isn't pathetic enough to fall for such a basic trick."

"But that's impossible, no matter how strong your mind is you should be writhing in pain!" Lucius said.

"Silence, don't steal what I'm about to say Malfoy!" Voldemort said, "Crucio!"

As Lucius fell to the floor again, Voldemort curiously looked at the potion Severus was making.

"I'd advise that you stand back my lord," Severus said, "If something seriously unlucky happens, you may find out that something unthinkable could happen to you."

"Ha! I am Lord Voldemort, your warnings mean little to-" Voldemort ended up sneezing, getting mucus into the potion. "Whoops."

Severus ducked for cover as the potion exploded in his lord's face. As the smoke cleared, all that remained was his lord's clothing and a frog.

"Well it seems as though my sticky potion is a failure..." Severus said as Bellatrix suddenly entered into the room and 'squeed'.

"My lord is so cute now!" she said as she hugged the frog to her chest.

"What do you think you're doing, unhand me at once!" Voldemort said, though what everyone heard were frustrated croaks.

"Oh, and he sings too!"

"Someone help me!" Voldemort shouted as Bellatrix held him even tighter against her body...


	9. Stage 4

"Finally," Hermione sighed in relief as she managed to reach Draco's castle at long last. The exterior of the castle was really tacky, and it showed the lack of creativity Draco had when making it...or finding it, she wasn't quite sure. "Well It looks like I should-"

"Halt!" Hermione heard someone shout, she turned to see Harry quickly running towards her.

"Finally!" Harry said as he slid to a stop in front of her, "Finally I have you all to myself!"

"Be my desire!"

"Um, I'm flattered Harry," Hermione said, "But I don't think now is the right time for things like that..."

"I didn't mean...ugh." Harry scowled, "I meant I want your magical power, it's my one desire!"

"Give me your magical power!"

"Um, no."

"You're resisting?" Harry asked, "Then I suppose I have to force myself upon you to get what I desire."

"When you say that you come off as a real creeper, you know that?" Hermione said, "You really need to work on your language Harry."

"Sh-shut up, my reputation has already been damaged enough!" Harry shouted, "Prepare yourself for my assault!"

…

"Well then, my lord how has your experience as a frog been?" Snape asked. "Has it taught you something that will help you take over the world?"

"If you weren't immune to my curses, you'd be dead by now." Voldemort said as his eyes flashed in rage, "Luckily, your companions aren't as lucky as you."

"Please, my lord," Lucius Malfoy said as he writhed in agony on the ground, "Show us a little mercy!"

"Shut up." Voldemort said as he cast another Crucio at Malfoy. "Anyway, do you have any idea as to the whereabouts of Potter?"

"Well it turns out that he's at the Dark Prince's castle." Snape said.

"The Dark Prince? Who is that?"

"Oh, it's just what Malfoy's son is calling himself." Snape said, "His son also has much more power than you, apparently."

"Is that so?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "I suppose I should pay this 'Dark Prince' a little visit."

"His castle is at the edge of the Forbidden forest," Snape said, "If you see him, tell him I said hello."

Voldemort vanished with a crack as he apparated to the Dark Prince's castle...

…

"Finally, my Sweet Home DX 2 is complete!" Draco laughed as his minions weakly rested on the ground. "It's perfect for my honeymoon with my dear fiancée!"

"Hooray." Theodore said as he laid on the ground, "I hope you remember our deal."

"Yes, yes, I will grant you power unmatched by mortals," Draco dismissively said, "Hold still while I-"

Suddenly a bald, noseless man apparated into the castle.

"So this is the Dark Prince's castle?" the man said as he stared at the garish décor, "I expected something better from someone who calls himself the 'Dark Prince.'"

"Who are you to judge me?" Draco asked, "And how did you get in here, I don't remember inviting you to my honeymoon."

"T-that's..." Theodore stuttered as he backed away from the bald man.

The man chuckled, "I am Lord Voldemort," Voldemort introduced himself, "And I am here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Draco asked.

"The kind of deal where I-I mean-we rule over Britain with an iron grip!" Voldemort clenched his fist dramatically, "Join me Malfoy, do what your father could not and help me in my quest to purify this world that has been tainted!"

"This world is tainted?"

"Yes, by the vile mudbloods that infest our world," Voldemort continued, "We need to wipe them out in order to-"

"Ah, I think I understand now." Draco said as he grasped Voldemort's neck, "You want to wipe out my fiancée's race, but that won't do."

"F-fiancée?" Voldemort asked, "You would taint your blood with...filth?!"

"Hmm, my blood's already dirty," Draco said, "But I find it amusing you would come up to me and demand my service."

Draco clenched Voldemort's throat even tighter, and the wizard choked as he struggled to get away, "Y-you wouldn't even be able to kill me!" Voldemort choked out, "As long as my horcruxes exist I-"

"Oh, so that explains the stench," Draco said, "Don't worry I know where they all are, and I'll make sure to destroy them in the most painful way possible."

"W-what?"

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy your time in Hell," Draco said, "I'll have to arrange a very special assignment for you."

Draco tightened his grip on Voldemort's neck, snapping it and killing the crazed wizard, before he set the body on fire.

"Whew, that took a bit out of me." Draco said as he looked at his minions who's faces had become rather pale.

"Oh I just remembered," Draco said, "We need to get a cake!"

Draco tsked as he looked over at Theodore, who had started to shake when Draco pinned his gaze on him.

"C'mon Nott, hurry up and get the cake." Draco said.

"W-what?"

"You know, the cake you ordered from that bakery?"

"O-oh right, I'll head out and get it right away!" Theodore shouted as he ran down the stairs.

Draco sighed as he rested on a chair, the last part of his plan would finally be complete...

….

"Alright I beat you," Hermione said, "So could you leave me alone now?"

"Wait!" Harry said as he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "If you're going in there you're going to need help."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." Hermione said, "I've done pretty well so far."

"Look, you shouldn't underestimate the Dark Prince," Harry said, "If you lose, then he'll take you away from me."

"Oh, so you're worried about me?" Hermione asked, "That's so swee-"

"Oh no, I'm more worried about losing the chance to get your power," Harry said, "I haven't had my way with you yet."

"...Really?"

"What?"

Hermione sighed in disgust and walked up to the castle doors, which suddenly flew open as Theodore Nott ran past her.

"C-cake!" She heard him shout, "I need to get the cake!"

"Wow, what a weirdo." Harry said as the two of them watched him go.

"Like you're one to talk." Hermione said and the two of them entered the castle, not noticing the bush with legs that was following behind them...


	10. Final stage

"Muwhahahaha!" Draco laughed, "Finally, everything has gone according to my plan!"

"You mean my plan, right?" Theodore said.

"Quiet you, I need this moment."

Theodore sighed, "And after I went to all that trouble of getting you that cake..."

"Ugh this room is really tacky..."

Draco's eyes lit up as he saw his fiancée who was looking at the room with contempt, "Hello Hermione, I'm glad you could make-"

He frowned as he saw the dark mage standing next to his precious fiancée.

"Oh, it's you." Draco said with all the contempt that he could muster.

"Hmph, hello to you too." Harry said, "I see that you've finally ended that bother of a storm."

Draco smirked, "Yes, doesn't it radiate an air of coolness?"

"No, not really." Harry said.

"Well who asked for your opinion?!"

"Anyway, Draco are you ready to get for your punishment?" Hermione asked.

"My punishment? Oh I didn't know you were into that kind of...activity." Draco said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm not talking about that!" Hermione shouted, "We're going to beat you so you never try something this stupid again!"

"Beat me?" Draco asked before he tilted his head back and laughed, "Sorry my dear, but if you honestly believe you can defeat me, you've lost your mind."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"I've been watching how you play, my dear Hermione, and I must say you're not a very good player." Draco said, "You haven't even been using your magic at all during your fights, and you can only make a three-chain at best."

"Well I haven't exactly gotten much time to learn," Hermione said, "And why would I use my magic when I'm playing a simple game?"

"Hm..." Draco frowned. "You're like her, but you're also very different from her..."

"Different from who?" Hermione asked.

"...Nevermind, how about this my fiancée?" Draco smirked, "If you can somehow get me to struggle during our fight, I'll leave you alone forever."

"And if you win?" Hermione asked.

"You marry me of course!" Draco shouted, "Just know that I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Fine..." Hermione said, "I accept your challenge."

"Wait Hermione, you shouldn't-" Harry began, but Draco quickly cut him off.

"She already agreed to do battle with me dark mage," Draco smirked, "Why don't you amuse yourself with something else?"

"Why you-"

Crabbe and Goyle quickly stood in Harry's path, blocking him from Draco and Hermione.

"Now then..." Draco said, "Let's..."

"Puyo battle!"

…

As Hermione quickly found out, Draco wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to hold back. She winced as he quickly placed yellow puyos on the field to pop the ones that were on the bottom of the field. Which then led to the red puyos falling and popping as well, and the green puyos soon followed suit, sending a wave of nuisance puyos over to her field. She quickly tried to figure out a strategy, before she ended up losing the match, which would end up getting her married to the blond creep.

He also wasn't holding back at casting spells, each of which hit her with the force of a truck. Strangely though, she didn't feel as much pain as she should have, though she reasoned that it was probably the adrenaline.

"Ah my fiancée, you truly are horrible at this game." Draco said as he quickly made new stacks of puyos, "You haven't even scored into the hundreds!"

Hermione gritted her teeth and managed to pop a green puyo that she had rested on top of the nuisance puyos. Which thankfully gave her a bit of breathing room as-

"Disaster!"

"Juggernaut!"

"Ahgh!" Hermione shouted as another wave of nuisance puyos landed, pushing her ever closer to the top.

"Hahaha!" Draco laughed, "The face you're making is so adorable!"

Hermione bit her lip as she quickly used the puyos she had gotten to dig her way to the bottom of her field.

"That isn't going to help you!" Draco shouted, as he placed the last puyo he needed to end the match.

"DISASTER."

" JUGGERNAUT."

" CATASTROPHE."

"CATACLYSM. "

"ASCENSION !"

Hermione's board completely filled up, causing her to lose the match.

"N-no way I lost?" Hermione asked herself.

Draco laughed, "Well then my wife I see that-"

Suddenly Draco's castle began to shake, and rubble fell from the roof.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Theodore shouted.

"Tch, I can't believe this..." Draco cursed himself, he should have noticed that the dimension had started to fall apart during their match.

Hermione blinked in surprise as a void appeared, and began sucking things in.

"No wait, I still haven't gotten ultimate power!" Theodore whined as he was sucked into the void.

"Wait, boss I haven't told you that-" The rest of whatever Crabbe was going to say was cut off as he also got sucked into the void.

"H-Hang on to something!" Harry shouted as he tried to grab Hermione's hand before he was sucked into the void as well.

"I was so close! Why did this have to happen to n-" Draco was sucked into the void, and Goyle soon followed suit, leaving Hermione as the last person standing. The suction of the void suddenly became too great, and Hermione screamed as she was sucked into the void...


End file.
